User talk:TevanoRCMP
Welcome LS County Sheriff disputed edits. Read it again. It says the deputies (no gender specified) do it. It then goes on to say that it happens frequently with the female deputies. It also states (and I agree from my experience) that sheriff deputies spawn as female more often than LSPD officers spawn as female. It does not say that female sheriff deputies spawn more than male deputies. smurfy (coms) 22:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yes. It. Does. smurfy (coms) 22:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : no they dont (----) ::: I say again, yes it does happen more frequently with female deputies. Your experience may be different but that doesn't mean the fact is incorrect since others have experienced it. ::: Also, please learn the difference between a tilde (~) and a dash (-) or just click the signature button on the toolbar to sign your messages properly. smurfy (coms) 23:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: i disagree as i have seen only 1 female deputy and she was standing at the sandy shore station anyways saying that it occurs more frequent with them does not matter the only thing that matters it that they dont say Los Santos Sheriff Department no matter who says it.TevanoRCMP (talk) 23:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, you need to understand that your in-game experience may vary from other users and you can NOT just over-ride multiple other users experiences. ::: It's like vehicle spawn rates. Some players will play hundreds of hours and never see a particular vehicle spawn while most others will see them regularly. That doesn't make it a rare vehicle. smurfy (coms) 23:31, February 10, 2015 (UTC) i was not saying that its rare vehicle i wassaying that police normally dont spawn at that station i never said any where in my post that it was a rare vehicleTevanoRCMP (talk) 23:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: For crying out loud. I don't know how much simpler I can make this for you: :::::* The vehicle spawn was used as a comparison example to try to demonstrate that what you experience in game may differ from what others experience in game. :::::* For the record, I have 2 PS3s and a PS4 in my household and 3 copies of GTA V. At least 2 profiles on each. That's 6 independent "players". Every one of them experiences the following... :::::# Paleto Bay spawns sheriff deputies at the station during the day greater than 50% of the time :::::# All county sheriff personnel use LSPD dialogue. :::::# Female county sheriff personnel spawn far more frequently than female LSPD personnel. If I had to put a number on it without gathering actual data samples, I'd say 1 in 10 county deputies are female, 1 in 25 LSPD officers would be female. ::::: Understand? smurfy (coms) 23:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: hey guess what key word 1 out of 10 that means your saying that 9 of them will be males. TevanoRCMP (talk) 00:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yes, that's correct. No-one disputes that. Perhaps you don't understand English? ::::: That's exactly what I said above. So the key is, whenever a female deputy does spawn, she uses LSPD dialogue, and that's exactly what the article currently says. smurfy (coms) 00:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: also im not doing anything worng im pointing out my experiences and i find out that LSSD officer barly spawn at the station the only time i saw them spawn at the station was twice both during the day and just talking so i would say that only 1percent out of 100 percent they spawn at that station i went a whole game story stealing police cruisers from that station and i never got one star you know why because they were never there to catch me doing it. oh and you said this "It also states (and I agree from my experience) that sheriff deputies spawn as female more often than LSPD officers spawn as female. It does not say that female sheriff deputies spawn more than male deputies." but you just told me that you bet 1 out of 10 are females your basically saying that female deputies spawn more then males and then you say i bet 1 out of 10 are femaleTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) (Reset indent) Yes, well done not continuing to edit war over this and containing the discussion in talk. I only had to warn you once in the edit summary. As I've been trying to explain to you, just because YOU only saw them twice, doesn't mean that is the case for the majority of players. You do realise they spawn out back by the helipad? If you steal a cruiser from out front, then you won't see them. I'm pretty sure you just have a lack of comprehension here. 1/10 sheriff deputies is a greater female spawn RATE than 1/25 LSPD officers. If you could somehow get 100 sheriff deputies to spawn next to 100 LSPD officers, there would be 10 female sheriff deputies and 4 female LSPD officers. Both would still be far outnumbered by 186 males. That's exactly what this sentence states. One group has a greater chance of spawning a female than the other, but both are still less than the male spawn chance. smurfy (coms) 00:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) i stole them from out back as well i aways do steal them from out backl because i like to grab the health pack and then get into a police cruiserTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) User I can deal with it. I need the user's name, evidence that they abused their rights and a strong case to support it. If the evidence is strong enough I will discuss it with a Bureaucrat and they may lose their rights. If it is a Bureaucrat, it is a Community Central matter. Leo68 (talk) 00:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ok i was just wondering thanks i have not found one yet though but thanks for answeringTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) i got one thing i found out that Smurfy has not done there job correctly in handling a dispute smurfy has not prefomed step 1 and clearly step 2 was not done properly i have the exact text from the handbook. Which by the way states that all users which includes staff must follow. Step 1: Prevention The best solution to a disagreement is to prevent it. This is usually as simple as referencing what you write - find a link, video or screenshot that shows what you say is true. That way, if anyone disagrees, they can check your reference and this doesn't have to be done for EVERY sentence, but for anything which most people wouldn't know (eg technical details) or which isn't easily provable (eg "bigfoot exists"). If you can't find any proof, then maybe what you say isn't correct. If you call a vehicle the "fastest" then you should be able to back that up with a statistic (eg from handling.cfg). You should never call something the "best", unless you specify exactly what it is best at (eg the best vehicle/weapon for this mission). smurfy has not provided any proof that they were correct all smurfy as done was provide statements that they claim was that they were correct. Step 2: Discussion If you disagree with something in an article, you usually shouldn't just change it. If you can PROVE that it is wrong, you can correct it and add a reference (as above), or you can remove it and mention your proof on the talk page. If someone removes what you have written, do not just add it again. They obviously believe that it doesn't belong in the article, or that it is wrong. You should go to the talk page, discuss it, and try to agree or reach a compromise. You should always assume that they are doing what they think is right, rather than deliberately trying to annoy you or make the wiki wrong. If they genuinely believe something different to you, then you each have the responsibility to figure out which one is correct (not who is wrong). Presenting a good argument is a very useful skill. Make sure you focus on the actual thing you're discussing, and you concentrate on facts. If you start using personal issues as discussion points (eg "I'm right because I'm older") then that is not helping you work out who is correct. Work on the central point and try to figure out WHAT is right, not WHO is right. Use evidence as much as possible. If you start swearing or insulting someone else just because you disagree, then that is not behaviour we tolerate on GTW. Sometimes you might not be able to agree, sometimes there isn't proof for which of you is right. In that situation, you must figure out what the best option for the article is. Sometimes writing both in is useful (eg "The Landstalker resembles either a Land Rover Sport or a Discovery"); sometimes you can make it clear that it is opinion (eg "Some people claim to have seen Bigfoot, but there is no proof"); and other times it is best to leave it out when there is no good reason for it to stay. smurfy has not preformed this step at all. You can check above the user section to check for your self that these were not done correctly or properly as well as possibly not done at all.TevanoRCMP (talk) 02:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Policy breaching Righto sunshine, if you want to get into this like that, let's do it... You need to take a good long hard look at yourself before you start throwing out accusations here. *Case 1 *Case 2 Case 1 Los Santos County Sheriff Page. *Your unsourced alteration to already stated facts (breached step 1) edits of 02:00-07:00 11 Feb 2015 UTC were reverted by another editor at 07:59 11 Feb 2015 UTC for being unfactual. *You then clearly breached step 2 by reinstating your unfactual edit without discussion at 11:32 11 Feb 2015 UTC *I then did my job as Patroller by undoing your edit warring change and we initiated the above discussion. Case 2 Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office Page *Your unfactual unsourced edit alteration to already stated facts of 02:06 11 Feb 2015 UTC was revereted with clear explaination by another editor at 04:49 11 Feb 2015 UTC. *You then clearly breached step 2 again by reinstating your unfactual unsourced edit again at 12:31 11 Feb 2015 UTC *I then did my job as Patroller and cleaned up the trivia facts to try to clear up any confusion about the facts in dispute at 12:36 11 Feb 2015 UTC *You then reinstated the disputed facts again in clear breach of the rules at 12:38 11 Feb 2015 UTC *I then reverted that change and warned you that you were breaking rules and risking a block at 12:41 11 Feb 2015 UTC. *We then (correctly) continued the discussion of the facts on your talk page (above). You admit to having comprehension issues and are frankly borderline illiterate yet you think you have the ability to dispute facts presented by other editors? The only warning you got was my quick one in the edit summary reverting your last rule breach edit (a totally justified warning). I don't have anything against you but if you continued to make these sort of edits then you would have to be considered a candidate for a temporary block (as confirmed by the Administrator's comment on my talk page). smurfy (coms) 02:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) you think you heared the last of me you heared wrong mahamaa im joking you know what lets put this whole thing behind us have a nice day but its also your job to source these as wellTevanoRCMP (talk) 03:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) now that you explained it more better now i understand it clearly also thanks for fixing that tunnel of death trivia factTevanoRCMP (talk) 03:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Yay yesterday i was able to drive a police cruiser with the glitched leds it was awesome. It was awesome until i saved the game and then reloded the file the game fixed the glitch.--TevanoRCMP (talk) 12:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: FDLC trivia The ones I deleted were mainly for not being trivial. Information about firemen smoking and hanging around, walking away or pedestrians hanging around outside are not trivial, since off-call firemen often hang around their station. Some of the posts, such as those about the firemen not responding to fires and their non fire-proof uniforms were moved to the main article. The piece about the Westminster fire station not being marked on the map was deleted for being a duplicate post since it was already mentioned in the main article. The one I shouldn't have deleted was the piece about the Tudor fire station being a former warehouse, as that can't be fitted anywhere else in the article. SJWalker (talk) 16:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) i had no problem with you deleting the posts i jsut wanted to know why but clearly i believe that it orignally was going to be a warehouse as there is nothing in the station bays at all its all empty in there.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Are there fire engines outside? I haven't played GTA IV for a few days but if there are no fire engines outside it could possibly mean that it was formerly a fire station which was converted into a warehouse but the fire station signs were kept. SJWalker (talk) 17:45, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah theres 5 of thme that spawn outside 3 on one side the (bays are closed)and 2 on the other (the bays are open) but the odd part is the 2 bays that are opne are empty theres no racks for equipment theres nothing inside of them. the floor of the 2 bays even looks like the cement from outside the station.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC) That is strange. In that case, I'll put that in the trivia. SJWalker (talk) 18:01, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i know its very odd its probaly proves that rockstar rushed to finish the game that they must have forgotten to put something there or maybe rockstar was trying to get us to find out that it was suposed to be a warehouse either those or rockstar simply forgot to add the things that are in the other firehouses.TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:05, February 24, 2015 (UTC) My guess would be that they forgot about it, since fire stations are relatively minor features in the game. SJWalker (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Most likelyTevanoRCMP (talk) 18:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I also find is odd is out of all the other fire stations in the game (that i know of) i can see firefighters walk away from the station and they are wearing full gear they walk on the side walk i even witnessed one walk away like the other pedestrians so is the police activity over there as well i also noticed that there is a lot of police activity near the station as well.TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC)